Things we've taken for granted
by sekangel88
Summary: Saito Hajime and Okita Souji hasn't always been the best of friends, in fact at one time, their personalities clashed and they didn't like each other one bit. But as time goes on and they gain respect, they learn just how much they took for granted.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

First off I realized that there aren't many Okita fanfics out there on the Internet. While the ones out there are still good, there simply isn't enough. Second of all, in the fanfics I read that did have Okita in it, he is always annoying Saito with his cheerful go lucky happy attitude. They are the best of friends from the beginning so I decided to right this one. This explores when they first met and even though a lot of fanfics have Saito and Okita friends from the start and have them respecting each other, although they most likely wouldn't admit it out loud, this fanfic I've created starts out with the name calling and their head in head challenges. Even the best of friends start out by fighting and not getting along.

Also I put Tokio in here earlier than she appears according to history where I've done the research. Saito was to meet her supposedly after the war and marry her in the sixth year of the Meiji period. But she just makes things way more interesting. Yeah, it may turn out to be a little bit of a love triangle between Okita, Saito and Tokio. Although Okita knows he most likely won't end up with her, it doesn't mean he can't tease Saito a bit or ruffle him up about it.

Lastly, there's going to be some Okita romance in here too. He bumps into a young girl masquerading as a boy to get revenge on the Battousai for the death of her father .


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Chapter One

Meiji Era 11th year

It was the first time in a long while that he had visited the grave of his long time friend Okita Souji. He regretted not coming to pay his respects often enough, but the thought of coming here more made it almost unlike him. His friendship with Okita had always been one of the best, which made his death also the worst blow he could ever receive in a lifetime. Even the ongoing competition to finally win the battousai would never compare to how much he missed the ever clever and most of the time annoying pal he had come to know. It hadn't always been like this, though. There was a time where they came head to head and simply didn't like each other. It was hard to imagine back then but now, he laughed at the naivety of it. It was all those years ago...

* * *

Bakumatsu 1865

Hajime Saito scowled as he came out of the rain and entered into the main headquarters of the Shinsengumi. He now had a problem at hand, since he didn't know many here. He was searching for the blasted first captain of the Shinsengumi, Okita Souji. He could always ask but that would make him feel stupid. However, it seemed he didn't have to.

"You are," A voice from behind him asked.

He turned around to see a young 'boy' wearing the Shinsengumi uniform and smiling broadly up with mild curiosity. The 'boy' had dark blue eyes and brown hair with a samurai topknot. Suffice to say, the 'boy' was too young to be in the war let alone know certain things about girls yet so to speak.

"Hajime Saito. Boy where is the first captain," Saito grudgingly asked.

The 'boy' blinked and Saito could have sworn he received a glare from him but the next second he seemed to be imagining it because the 'boy' just beamed friendly and extended his hand.

"First captain Okita Souji," He introduced.

Saito didn't know whether to hit him or laugh out loud. This little lout was the frightening first captain that everybody told him about. He seriously thought about hitting him since his laughs needed some work or so someone had told him before. Besides he supposed there wasn't any harm for the 'boy' to pretend as long as he didn't plan to impersonate the captain.

"Really, where is he," Saito asked.

Okita frowned.

"I am Okita Souji and just who are you," he asked arrogantly.

"I told you who-"

"Yes you most certainly did but I never heard of you before now so don't go assuming things unless you want to be cut down. I'd never do it but I certainly know some who get mad enough," Okita added.

Saito glared at him. They hired a youngster to be a Shinsengumi? Well, it wasn't his problem and Okita was just lucky he lasted this long against the Chosou bastards. The 'kid' was what, 15 or 16 at the most in his mind but he still didn't get how someone that young even became a captain.

"So are we going to stand here all day or are you going to tell me anything about headquarters," Saito decided to change the subject.

"How rude," Okita mumbled. "Anyways, Kondo did tell me you are going to be the third captain so how about I show you where your room is."

"Sounds good to me boy," Saito told him as he headed where he believed would be towards the rooms.

"The rooms are to the left and don't call me boy," Okita exclaimed.

Saito smirked at that. So the little boy was game after all. Maybe the boy wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't a tad bit too annoying. Yes, Okita Souji had to work on that one factor, that and not to seem so mad at the little things people called him.

* * *

"This is your room," Okita pushed open the door and stood aside, letting Saito in first.

"Nice," Saito remarked deciding to be a bit nice because after all, it looked like Okita was going to chop somebody down although the boy still had the ridiculously same smile.

"Yeah, just so you remember there's a meeting tonight at twelve for the newest members. You should be there or if your not, well it's bad to get on Hijikata's bad side on the first day. He's the demon vice commander," Okita added.

Perfect, Saito thought.

"Well maybe after I change you could introduce me to the others. And boy it is the prerogative of an idiot to remain in wet clothes," Saito said smugly and watched as Okita looked like he was going to slice and dice him but thought better of it.

"I'm sure your prerogative is just as idiotic," Okita told him. "Besides wasn't it you that just noticed you were wet for the first time."

"Moron," Saito just called.

Okita smiled brightly.

"Name calling now," he asked. "That's childish."

"You would know," Saito continued.

"You do know who you are insulting," Okita asked dangerously calm.

"I'm talking to a fool with nothing better to do," Saito answered ignoring the other's reaction.

Okita, although swordsman prodigy and very handsome and young, he did not deal well with serious, name calling individuals.

"It takes a fool to know one," Okita called out rather childishly.

"You dare challenge me," Saito asked.

"Of course, now you have me all figured out," Okita told him sarcastically.

"You will regret that," Saito said pulling out his katana.

Okita smiled as he pulled out his own.

"We'll see," he told him.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

* * *

Hijikata sighed as he heard banter coming from the new third captain's room. Kondo did say that Okita could handle it so he decided to let it be for now. Besides, if he went in there and sorted it all out now, he'd be proving a point to the commander. He wasn't that concerned when it came to the first captain and this proved it. The young man could handle his own and was a very good fighter despite the fact that he was a bit annoying. Okay he was very annoying but then he was a teenager, a teenager who ate a lot of sweets on top of that.

"Mr. Hijikata, what are the rules of fights," Shinpachi asked and the vice commander suddenly looked up in alarm.

"There better not be any fighting," He growled and Shinpachi seemed to shrink back.

"Well, sir Okita and the new one are at it," Shinpachi continued hesitantly.

"WHAT," Hijikata yelled.

Okita was getting it big time!

By the time he reached downstairs, they were still determined to wipe off the arrogance on the other person and therefore didn't notice until they heard him yell.

"ENOUGH!"

They were taken by surprise and did what Hijikata asked. Both now realized how stupid they were for engaging in a fight in headquarters like that. Okita knew that he should have known better and glared at Saito for the smug look on his face that had a 'I told you so' expression on it.

"Now why can't two grown men get well along enough with each other," Hijikata asked.

"Well, we were just demonstrating our skill for the newbies sir," Okita quickly got in before Saito got a word.

"Really," Hijikata asked disbelievably.

"Yeah," Saito said giving Okita a weird look.

"We found out it's a draw as well," Okita added.

Hijikata nodded.

"Next time do that in the training hall you buffoons," he told them.

When he left Saito gave Okita a look but other than that didn't say anything.

"You are a fool, this proves it," Saito said.

"A very loyal fool at that," Okita added in agreement.

"I'm not you're friend just because of that nice save. And to me you'll always be a boy," Saito added.

"Didn't expect you too-Hey I'm not a boy," Okita yelled catching the last sentence.

Sanosuke and Shinpachi smiled and shared a look. It wasn't everyday Okita didn't get along with somebody and it was going to be real interesting to see how this turned out.


End file.
